Expressed Without Words
by Pokemew
Summary: It's you basic mpreg! Well...without the mpreg...but Kuro-bun finds a little girl. If you use your imagination real hard, you can practically see the nine months. :3 v.v Really, it's just a kurofai filled parent fic with KUROFAI! :3 R&R plz?
1. Chapter 1: Who Left This Kid Here

**Expressed Without Words**

Me: Okay, so this idea came to me while I was reading KuroFai mpreg. Oh how I loves the mpreg. It's so impossible but so cute! But this isn't an mpreg. Nope. They adopt. Maybe.

Kurogane: Maybe?

Me: Yup. Maybe. Fai? Disclaimer? I'm far too lazy...(british accent)

Fai:(british accent) Pokemew does NOT own me, Kuro-puppy, or any of the Tsubasa cast. Or the anime. Or the manga. Or the-

Kurogane: We get it!

Me: So...let's give it a try! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Who left this kid here?<strong>

Kurogane Suwa worked hard as security guard at the ever popular night club a few miles from his house. He normally left, during the weekdays, at around 7 in the afternoon and returned home to his lover, Fai, at around 3 or 4 in the morning depending on the type of party and how crazy it was.

Kurogane turned on the long street that the club was on. He came to a screeching halt right in the middle of the street, his eyes nearly popping out of its sockets. "What the hell?" He barked, staring at the form in the middle of the street, unbelieving. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaped out of the car. Sitting in the middle of the street, looking around, a tired look on its features, a small child sat. Kurogane told himself she couldn't be any older than two. He stood by her, scanning the area around him, searching for a possible mother. "Dammit." He growled to himself and knelt down to the child. She stared up at him, wide lilac eyes meeting crimson. Kurogane examined her, taking in her dirtied, ripped clothing(especially around the knees. From crawling?), messy hair and dirt-crusted face. She was abandoned and he knew it. Sighing, the dark-haired man scooped the girl into his arms. He felt a small hand grip the fabric on his shoulder as he moved towards the car.

Kurogane started the car again and turned, heading for the nearest hospital. He set the small girl down into the passenger seat beside him. As he drove, Kurogane found it strange that she wasn't crying. Surely she'd be really hungry after being left alone for who knows how long and almost being run over. He spotted tear stains on her dirty cheek, which told him she had cried before but she seemed fine now, if not way too skinny. Kurogane didn't know a lot about babies if anything, but he did know that they are usually pudgy.

* * *

><p>They both arrived at the hospital about an hour after he found the girl and walked up to the front desk.<p>

"Welcome!" The nurse said, with a wide smile. "How can we help you?" Her smile quickly faded as her eyes went to the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, I need someone to check on her and possibly get her into an orphanage."

The nurse blinked up at him. "Is she yours?"

Kurogane shook his head. "I found her just an hour ago."

"Alright." The nurse said, nodding and began typing. "I'll still need you to fill out this." She pushed a clipboard of documents towards him. "I realize that you may not know who she is so just fill out what you can."

Kurogane silently took the papers and found a empty-ish section of the waiting room. He picked a seat the small girl still clinging to him, and began filling out his information.

* * *

><p>"We'll be sure to call you when a doctor is ready to check her." The nurse smiled as she took the finished documents.<br>Kurogane walked back towards his seat and took the opportunity to call Fai and let him know of his situation.

"Kuro-bun~!" Fai sang. "You don't usually call me during work."

"That's because I'm not at work. I'm at the hospital." He smirked, knowing that his blond would immediately worry.

"What? You're at the hospital? W-why? What happened to you? Hang on, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Calm down, idiot." Kurogane said, stopping the blond. "I'm not here for me."

There was a moment of silence. "Then why are you there?"

"I...found this kid in the middle of the street."

He heard Fai gasp on the other side of the line. "Is he or she hurt?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here."

"I'll get a ride from Syaoran and meet you there, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Bye, Kuro-pon and future son or daughter~"

"What?" The phone clicked before Kuro's words could be heard.

"Kurogane Suwa?" A nurse announced towards the crowd. Kurogane sighed and stood. "Follow me." The short, stubby nurse led the two through a long hallway and into a small room with two chairs and a bed. Various, colorful kiddy posters hung around the walls. He though he might have imagined it, but Kurogane felt the small hands' grip get tighter. "The doctor will arrive soon. You can wait in one of those chairs."

Kurogane nodded as the nurse turned to leave. As Kuro sat he moved the girl to sit in his lap instead of hanging from his shoulder. She shook as if from effort to stay upright. Kurogane frowned, deciding that she was definitely starving. He kind of wished he had even a little food to give to the girl. She slumped, leaning against the man's chest, but also looking up at him. Kurogane found that looking extremely uncomfortable and shifted her into a more comfortable one.

There were two knocks on the wood of the door before it opened and a tall brown-haired man came in. "Hello, Mr. Suwa." He said, closing the door behind himself. "I'll be this little girl's doctor for today. You may call me dr. Riley, or Riley, or Mr. Riley. Anything that suits you best."

Kurogane only gave a nod as the doctor leaned over to examine the girl. He smiled but she only pressed herself against Kuro, staring at him. "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure you're pretty hungry." He asked, holding the banana towards her. She stared at it but didn't take it. The doctor frowned. Then looked to Kurogane, extending the fruit to him. "Would you mind?"

"What?" He had no idea what he expected him to do.

"It seems she trusts you more. Enough not to take food from me."

"Oh, sure." He said taking to banana and peeling it before giving it to the girl. She took it happily and nearly stuffed the whole thing into her mouth.

"Oi, slow down!" Kurogane automatically scolded and the girl slowed, but only slightly.

The doctor laughed softly. "Now, i'll need her on that table to examine her but I doubt she'll be so willing to walk on from what i've seen so far." He smiled at Kurogane. With a huff, Kuro stood and placed her onto the plastic bed. She didn't seem to mind and continued eating her banana.

As she ate, the doctor gently examined her more closely, checking out her eyes and ears. Seeing if any teeth have come in, checking for broken bones and such. He took blood and urine samples, though Kuro made sure to turn his head.

"Well she seems fine other than being extremely underweight." The doctor said as he started for the door. "If you two would please wait here and I'll be sure to give you the results of these." He held up both the blood and urine samples before disappearing behind the door.

'Man, what have I gotten myself into now?' Kurogane thought with a sigh. He looked towards the girl to see her reaching for him. He sweat dropped as she looked as if she were about to cry. But no sound came from her lips, no whimper or anything. Kurogane stood and walked up to the plastic bed but he didn't quiet pick her up yet. "What do you want with me?" He asked her, leaning down slightly. "You're going to have to get rid of whatever bond you have on me because as soon as your cleaned and fed you're probably going to get adopted off somewhere."

She only blinked up at him as if she didn't understand and continued to reach. Kurogane sighed in defeat and scooped her into his arms. He felt the somewhat familiar grip on his shoulder. In the next moment the door opened against and a nurse peeked in. She smiled and allowed a grinning blond inside. Kurogane nearly groaned at his reaction to him holding the girl. "Oh, Kuro-nya!" Fai exclaimed, throwing himself into Kuro as the nurse closed the door again.

"Oi, watch it!" Kurogane nearly shouted, moving the girl from being crushed under Fai's hug.

Fai took a few steps back from the two, taking in the sight. "Yup~ both of you were made for each other."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Fai frowned. "Kuro-pon-pon, you can't use that language anymore. Especially not around her." He smiled again, causing Kurogane to roll his eyes. "I mean you two make a wonderful father-daughter couple. See, you both have black hair."

"That's doesn't make any sense."

Fai only grinned. "Can I..hold her?"

"Feel free." Kurogane held her out towards Fai. Fai extended his arms. The girl made as face and wriggled to go back to Kuro.

Fai made a small smile and dropped his arms. "It seems she wants to stay with you, Kuro-daddy."

"Yeah, well I expected that much and WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Fai laughed and put up both hands. "Don't be so loud."

"Idiot, call me that again and don't expect to survive."

Fai pouted. "But daddy loves mommy too much to hurt him."

Kuro growled and made a reach for the blond when knocks were heard. Both froze as the doctor peeked his head inside. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"Oh, you're not interrupting anything." Fai grinned as the doctor came in and closed the door behind himself.

"Well, I received the results of the samples I took. Would you like to hear them?"

"Yes." Fai nodded as Kurogane shrugged, saying, "I don't really care either way." Both adults took a seat in the two chairs as the doctor flipped through his clipboard.

"Well, right now with her size she looks about one or two years old when in actuality she is supposed to be three." Shock filled the blonde's face while Kuro kept his features unreadable.

"Does she have a name?" Fai asked.

"None that we know of. But I'm sure someone will give her one." He smiled, looking a little sad at the thought. "There aren't any broken bones or anything that serious so she pretty okay. She is extremely underweight as I've said before and suffers from malnutrition. We can feed her and give her vitamins here but we'll need your permission at least. We can also clean her up and give her a haircut."

"Okay, I say we do that." Fai said happily.

"All right, just follow me."

* * *

><p>"Taking baths is fun, right Ivy?" Fai sang as he watched the nurse bathe the small girl. Kurogane made sure to stay in the corner since she squirmed to get out as soon as he left. Ivy ran her small hands through the thick bubbles, keeping silent, almost ignoring Fai.<p>

"Ivy?" He smiled as the girl looked up at him, giving a small smile.

"You know what?" The nurse said as she scrubbed the girl's hair. "I think she just may be mute."

"Mute?" Fai blinked.

The nurse nodded and began rinsing Ivy's hair. "It's rare, but there are cases where a child is born without a voice box and without a voice." She turned towards Kurogane.

"Has she said anything to you since you found her? And whines or whimpers? Anything?"

Kurogane shook his head. "I didn't hear anything."

The nurse pulled the small girl out of the bath to dry her. "It's just a thought. For all we know, she's just shy. I'll be sure to check it out just in case."

"Alright!" Fai said excitedly.

* * *

><p>After the quick check up and scanning, Ivy was sent to get her matted hair cut. "Alright." The same nurse said smiling and moving her hair around to decide which strands to cut. "After this cut she'll be ready to go home with you guys."<p>

"Yay~" Fai sang.

"That's great but she's not coming home with us." Kurogane said seriously.

Fai whirled around to glare at his lover. Ivy turned also, staring at Kurogane with wide eyes.

"Where else will she go?" The nurse asked.

"Foster home."

Fai shook his head. "No, that's wrong. Didn't you see how she reacted when I tried to hold her? Even now, she wants you in the same room that she's in."

"It's pretty rude to leave a young girl like her so suddenly, Kurogane." The nurse said, finishing with her haircut. "Ivy, let's go in here. I want to see something." The nurse said, taking her small hand and starting to lead her into another room. Right before they walked through the door, Ivy put on the brakes, whirling around to face Kurogane, who intentionally ignored her. Ivy frowned and pointed towards him, looking up at the nurse that held her other hand.

"Kurogane, would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"I'll stay here." He said as Fai made his way over to him.

"Don't worry, Ivy. We'll come right back." She continued to lead the girl into the next room.

"Maybe I can convince kuro-pipi?" Fai asked, taking as seat right into Kurogane's lap, facing him and rubbing his shoulders seductively.

Kurogane couldn't help smirking. "You really want this kid, huh?"

Fai nuzzled up into Kurogane's neck, much like a cat. "Of course I do! I can't be Fai-mommy without one. And you can't be Kuro-daddy."

"You need to stop adding to the growing list of nicknames for me."

"I can't help it~" Fai sang. "So does this mean I convinced you?"

"No."

Fai pouted and crossed his arms. "Okay, now you're being a brat. Another reason we don't need a kid."

Fai's pout disappeared into shock. "I didn't even hear the first reason! And what do you mean?"

"She's gonna rub off on you and turn into a little brat. I already have to deal with you."

Kurogane couldn't help grinning as Fai yanked his bangs. "She won't be a brat because I'm not a brat." Kurogane was about to speak when Fai stopped him with a slender finger. "Now back to convincing you." He moved his finger, quickly replacing it with his lips. Fai felt Kuro's hand move up to his back and felt his tongue demand entrance. But Fai denied him, teasing and making sure they went at his pace.

Kurogane had other plans. He wouldn't let himself be dominated and told hold of Fai's hair, pulling his head back. Fai gasped, his mouth opening and allowing Kurogane entrance. He felt Fai glare at him as he released his hair and smirked against the other's pulled away, his cheeks pink. "Are you convinced? Can we keep Ivy?"

Kurogane closed his eyes, keeping his face emotionless. "I think I'll need more convincing."

Fai, knowing Kuro, immediately figured it out. "Kuro, we're in a hospital!" Fai said, giving a light chop to his head.

"Then you owe me." Kurogane shrugged.

"So..." Fai gave him a hopeful look. "Is that a yes?"

Kurogane sighed, turning away from his blond. He was going to regret it all and he knew it. "Yeah, whatever." He mumbled. In the next instant, Fai's long arms were squeezing the life out of him, blond hair pushing against his cheek and going up his nose. "Dammit! Get off!" He shouted, almost sneezing.

"Are we interrupting something?" Fai turned to see Ivy and her nurse standing in the doorway. The nurse had her head turned, a deep blush obvious on her cheeks.

"No, I was just convincing kuro-buro here to actually keep Ivy." Fai removed himself from Kurogane's lap and started towards Ivy. "Oh, Ivy you're adorable!" He cooed, taking in the white sun dress and the pigtails.

"Well, I happened to have my daughter's old clothes that I was going to donate and Ivy was able to fit some of them." The nurse said, smiling.

Fai fell to his knees, smiling and reaching for Ivy as she moved away from the nurse and towards him. The smile on Fai's face faded into fake tears as she walked past him, towards Kurogane. He sweat dropped as she clung to his pant leg. "Rename her koala." He told Fai.

* * *

><p>It was around 10:00 at night when the three made it home. Kurogane made sure to call his job to explain why he wasn't present and keep himself from getting fired. Ofcourse Ivy stayed close.<p>

"Kid, you need to learn to live without me next to you." Kurogane told her as he hung up the phone. Ivy only clung closer to him. Kurogane sighed in defeat.

"Do you think Ivy's tired or if she's able to stay up longer?" Fai asked as the two entered the main room.

"She's probably exhausted." Kuro told him.

"Ah, you have a point there, Kuro-daddy." He glared at the blond who turned to Ivy. "Would you like to sleep in the guest bedroom? There's a bed in there but I'm sure you'd like to pick out a bed of your own."

Ivy only responded by clinging to his newly adopted father even more. Kurogane sighed and took a seat. He pried the smaller hands from his pants. "Kid, you can't keep cling to me like a freaking koala!"

Fai sat cross-legged from the two, watching the fun. Ivy stared up at Kuro, her hand clinging to the fabric again.

"Oi!" He pried her hands again. She repeated. Kurogane growled, glaring at the girl. Ivy gripped his pants with both hands. Fai laughed and leaped towards his lover before he could even imply that he would strangle his new daughter. "Kuro-daddy, Ivy just loves you! Just like I do!" Fai nuzzled his neck, mewling.

"Damn cat." Kurogane mumbled.

"Well Ivy doesn't seem all that tired. How about a little TV?" Fai lunged for the remote and picked his daughter up before joining Kurogane on the sofa-like chair that seated one.

"Oi! There's an entire couch over there!" Kurogane growled at the two.

Fai turned his head towards the empty couch. "There is isn't there. But we like it here with daddy!"

Kurogane used his hands to try to push the blond off but Fai pushed back, making sure that he wouldn't lose. He grinned as Kuro quickly gave up and curled up to enjoy the television with his family. It wasn't long until both blond and mute were asleep. On top of Kurogane. 'Great.' He thought to himself. He knew he couldn't carry both so he'd have to choose one to carry to bed. The other would just have to walk.

Fai awoke to hitting the carpet with a huff. "Ow, kuro-meanie, that hurt." He whined, sitting up to glare at his lover. Kurogane smirked and started towards their shared room, Ivy asleep over his shoulder.

"You chose Ivy over me!" Fai was upset but happy about it. Sure he was shoved onto the floor very rudely, but Kuro actually cares about Ivy. Fai got to his feet and followed Kuro, who went to the guest bedroom and laid her onto the bed before leaving. "I guess his care is limited." Fai said to himself covering Ivy with the blankets and following Kuro to their room. Fai sighed as he settled into bed next to his tan lover. He was just drifting back to sleep when a rough hand grabbed his wrist.

"You still owe me, remember?" Kurogane whispered, close to Fai's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

He smiled and faced him. "You're right, Kuro-eager."

Kurogane didn't say another word and smashed his mouth against his blond lover's, almost immediately slipping his own tongue into the other's mouth. Fai started at Kuro's shirt, only beginning to yank it off when something felt off. Another weight was added to his other side and his head whirled around, ripping away from Kurogane. Both froze in shock as Ivy climbed into the bed with them, sitting on the edge, wide eyes staring at them both, begging.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KID!" Kurogane shouted and Ivy flinched.

"Ah, Kuro-loud, you'll scare her away." Fai said, a finger up to prove his point. He turned to Ivy. "You want to sleep here with us, don't you?" She nodded. "Well, Kuro-daddy, your daughter has spoken. Not literally."

Kurogane began mumbling, a few colorful words popping up, as he climbed off of Fai and laid on the other side of him. Fai grinned and moved Ivy so she nestled between the two.

"You owe me big time now." Kuro all but growled.

"And I will pay back every ounce, Kuro-love." Fai sang, his eyes slipping close.

Just before Kurogane felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, he felt a pair of small hands grip the fabric on his back.

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> So...comedy's not my thing but I tried. I giggled at my own joke so I guess that's a good sign. :3

Fai: I laughed.

Kurogane: You always laugh...

Fai: D:

Me: By the way, I have no idea if the voicebox thing is even true but for the sake of the fic we'll all pretend~

Fai: Pretend with me kuro-love!

Kurogane: ...

Me: Anyway...Ivy is such a cute name! I named my stray cat Ivy!

Kurogane: Stray cat?

Me: Yes. Stray...

Fai: How do you-

Me: She's stray and her name's Ivy! Don't make me start on Neko!

Fai: :3

Me: So anyway. Review~ please cause reviews are oh so supportive.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night at the Club

**Expressed Without Words**

Me: Hi! ^-^" I know I'm REALLY late in updating but I blame myself for it so it okay...right?

Kurogane: No.

Fai: Nope. Unecceptable.

Me: Oh...Well at least I was writing it...

Fai: *glares* You were writing slow! Hurry the hell up and get to at least five chapters!

Kurogane: ...

Me: F-fai...?

Fai: *glomps* Ah Mew! I can't do it! That Kuro attitude is so mean! TT^TT

Me: Oh you were acting...Heh...

Fai: Mew doesn't own us...only Ivy. :p

Mew: Just think...what if I did...

Kurogane: I am REALLY glad that you don't.

Me: Harsh enough...well, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Night At the Club<p>

Kurogane woke to a nearly empty bed. Nearly. It was usually empty most days of the week since Fai had a job, working as a chef in the Cat's Eye hotel. That's how it usually was. Instead, Kurogane found himself laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, a sleeping girl attached to his sleeve.

_'Damn idiot left me with the kid HE wanted.'_ Kuro thought bitterly to himself. With a huff the dark-haired man turned his head towards Ivy. He stared at her peaceful-looking face, the thin strands of black hair that partially covered her eyes. Those lilac eyes opened slowly and stared up at him, blinking a few times. Kurogane's expression never changed as he felt as if he were about to leap out of his skin. _'Kid's creepy enough!'_ He shouted in his head, trying to refrain from yelling it out loud.

Kurogane sat up, prying the girl's hands from his shirt and stood to wash up in the connected bathroom. Ivy rushed to follow him but Kurogane managed to shut the door before she could enter. Ivy only stared at the door for a while before leaning against the wall and sliding into a sitting position.

Around twenty minutes later, Kurogane walked out, feeling a lot more refreshed. "All right, kid, brush your teeth." Kuro said gruffly as he moved into the kitchen. Ivy stood and peeking into the bathroom, hot steam meeting the skin on her face and welcoming her in. She stepped inside and stared up at the sink, wondering how she'd ever be able to reach it. She looked around, figuring out her plan to get her teeth brushed. Silently, she made her way to the toilet and closed the lid before climbing ontop. Her arms spread wide to keep from falling backwards into the bathtub, she regained her balance and crawled onto the counter. Sitting on her knees she stared at the two toothbrushes, one red, one blue. She took the red and stuck it under a thin stream of water before brushing her teeth for a total ten seconds. She rinsed it again and placed it back where she found it before taking the same route to the ground. She broke into a run, nearly bursting from the bathroom and made it into the main room, finding Kurogane in the kitchen.

"Here." He said handing the girl a pop tart. Holding the breakfast treat in her mouth, Ivy followed her father, reaching for something to grab.

* * *

><p>"Kuro-burro~" Fai sang as soon as he answered the phone. He heard Kuro growl at the offending nickname but ignored it as usual. "It seems that Yuuko wants to keep me here for a while so I may make it home late. She's having special guests over and needs me."<p>

"All night?"

"For as long as they need me, Kuro-love."

Kurogane let out a ragged sigh. "What am I going to do about the kid? She can't go to work with me and I can't miss another day."

"I'm sure she can go with you." Fai sang. "Just don't let her wander off or drink anything. But I doubt she'll wander away."

"I'll just let Watanuki handle her." Kurogane suggested.

"Kuro-silly, Watanuki's with me, doing the same thing I am."

"Doumeki?"

"Give up, Kuro-desperate. Everyone's busy. Syaoran took Sakura to one of his digging sites today. Doumeki's volunteering to teach archery, Watanuki's here."

Kurogane was silent, trying to think of anything. "Dayca-"

"Daycare's closed." Fai laughed. "Just bring her with you."

Kurogane half growled half sighed and turned to look at the child. She stared up at him with the same wide eyes, her small hands gripping the fabric of his pants. "Fine. I'll bring her." He said.

"Okay, just remember don't let anyone take her. Oh, and don't let her get away from you or eat or drink anything you don't approve. And-"

"I get it!" He nearly shouted. "It's not like she'd walk away from me anyway!"

"You never know." Fai sang.

* * *

><p>"All right, kid, let's go!" Kurogane barked, standing at the door. Nothing. "Oi!" There was light tugging at his leg and he look down. Ivy stood, staring up at him with wide eyes. Kurogane could only stare at her, wondering how long she'd been there. "Tch, whatever." He scoffed and started for the car, Ivy following close behind. Kurogane ducked into the driver's seat and moved to close the door but jerked to a sudden stop. "What the hell are you doing?" He said as the small girl climbed into his lap and made her seat there. He grabbed her and almost threw her into the passenger's seat. "You sit here or in the back." He jerked his thumb towards the back seat.<p>

He let out a huge sigh and closed the door. As he turned the keys in the ignition he felt Ivy silently make her way into his lap again. He grabbed her again and set her down into the passenger's seat again, this time pulling the seat belt over her to keep her still.

_'This kid's gonna grow to be a brat.'_ He thought bitterly as he backed out of his driveway. As he drove, he felt those wide eyes staring at him. He decided she'd leave him alone if he ignored her so that's what he did.

* * *

><p>"All right, what are you? Some sort of statue!" Kuro snapped as he parked. Ivy blinked up at him, staying silent and still staring at him. "Let's just go already." He opened the door and climbed out. Ivy unbuckled herself and rushed to get out on Kuro's side. Again, Kurogane had to stop himself from closing the door on Ivy. He glared as she moved to grab the fabric of his pants.<p>

Kurogane growled softly and started into the building. Usually when he went to work there would be a few people and it would grow crowded. This time it was nearly empty.  
><em>'Good'<em> Kurogane thought to himself.

"Hey, Kurogane! You're late." The usual bartender called to him with a wave.

As he walked towards him, Kuro glanced at the clock. "It's 8:50. I'm early."

The bartender, Miguel, turned to look at the clock. He blinked. "Well...that clock's slow."

"If you say so."

"Who's kid?" Miguel peeked over the counter to see her better. In response, Ivy hid herself behind Kuro's leg.

"It's Fai's." He stated.

Miguel paused. Then gasped. "That makes it yours! How'd that happen?"

"It doesn't matter." Kuro shrugged and headed for one of the back rooms. He picked Ivy up and sat her into the couch, clicking the TV on. "Stay here." He said starting out again. Ivy blinked as he left then quickly climbed off of the couch to follow.

Just as she ran out of the room, her body collided with Kuro's legs, knocking her back onto her butt. She frowned and turned her head up to a glaring Kurogane.  
>"I told you to stay." He scolded. Ivy slowly got to her feet and inched towards the room. Her adopted father watched. Ivy slowly made her way to the couch again, looking towards Kuro in case he decided to let her go with him. He stayed silent.<p>

"If you move we're sending you back." He threatened and closed the door. Ofcourse Kurogane didn't mean it. Fai might kill him. But he really needed her to stay put. With a sigh, Kuro moved to get to work.

* * *

><p>In just a few hours the night club went from almost deserted to even more crowded than usual. People danced, alcoholics got wasted, teens tried to sneak in. But Kurogane was good at his job.<p>

Kurogane watched another car full of angry teens leave. He coughed as a familiar and smoky smell hit his nose and went into his lungs. "Oi! The smoking area's on the other side!" He barked at the smoking couple. He watched as they rolled their eyes and started walking around the building.

He walked back inside to see how things were inside.

"Who'd bring their child into a place like this?"

Just as he heard the question, Kurogane spotted Ivy standing in the middle of all the chaos, probably looking for him. Kurogane sighed and started towards her.

Ivy looked around, seeing many unfamiliar people. She felt lost and close to tears, almost afraid to take anymore steps. People walked past her, giving her strange looks but no more than that. "Yeah, I know!" She jumped at the guy's sudden, loud voice as he laughed at his friend's joke. He was clearly drunk and freely flinging his arms around, hitting passing people but thinking nothing of it. Ivy looked around again. She gasped. Kurogane was walking towards her, his usual glare on, but still. She started towards him, jumping out of her skin as some sort of glass broke behind her. She whirled around to see a nearly empty beer bottle laying on the ground where she stood.

"Damn, I was going to drink that." The loud, drunk guy said, giving the bottle a sad look. Then he burst into a fit of giggles. Ivy was suddenly lifted up. She wiggled as she found herself being carried like a pile of books.

"Hey, you need to go!" He barked with as much calmness as he had.

"Aw aw, but we're just getting to the fun part." The drunk smiled widely and offered a hand towards him. "Wanna join us?"

"No."

"C'mon, I'll take you home." One of his friends said, taking his arm and pulling him out of the chair. Kurogane watched as the girl pulled her sobbing friend out of the club.  
>He shook his head and headed for the back. Ivy still wriggled in his grasp but he ignored it. He walked back into the same room as before and set her down on the couch again. Kurogane knelt and examined her to be sure she wasn't hurt at all.<p>

"I told you to stay here." He stated, checking her arms. She could only stare at him. Then she leaped at him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"So how was Ivy today?" Fai asked quietly, climbing into bed with Kurogane, making sure not to wake the girl, who still didn't leave Kuro's side.<p>

Kurogane glanced at the clock. It was 3. "What the hell did you do?"

"I told you already." Fai said, poking his lover's cheeks. "Yuuko had special guests today and we had to stay later." Kurogane swatted his hands away. "You didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"How was Ivy today?" Fai gave Kurogane's bangs a light tug, pouting.

"Hn, she kept following me."

"Nothing bad happened, right?"

"I'm going to sleep." Kurogane turned his back to Fai and closed his eyes.

"Wait, you didn't even tell me anything." Fai whined. "Get the kid some stuff, she can't sleep in here everyday." Kurogane grunted.

"Oh! We'll go Ivy shopping tomorrow. I won't have to work so it's perfect. Plus I have overtime money to spend."

"Sure, whatever." Kurogane said, falling asleep.

Fai sighed and climbed out of bed, knowing that his Kuro hardly took notice. Putting on a sneaky cat smile he tip toed around the bed to Kuro's side. Kneeling he took in the face he's loved. Then dove in for a surprise kiss.

* * *

><p><span>Me:<span> So um...note to self: Never leave my children with Kuro. Seriously, Ivy almost died! Poor ivy.

Fai: Yeah...v.v

Kurogane: Hey!

Fai: Hi! X3

Me: Yeah hi. So tell me what you think!

Fai: I think...

Me: O.O

Fai: I think...I should read it...

Me: You...just read it...

Fai: *reads*

Me: So...um...R&R...bai~


End file.
